The Grieving Aftermath: Wandering Spirit
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (Takes place after 'The Grieving') The three Watterson kids were discovered dead. Most are pretty saddened by this. But, a presence still lingers in Elmore Jr. High. Wandering the halls both day and night. Eventually during the day, Carrie sees it, realizing who it was. She decides to investigate later at night, and help the lost spirit from his sorrows. (WARNING HAS SUICIDE/DEATH)


**Well, this is a thing now. :/**

**If you haven't seen or heard about it, The Grieving is pretty much a Tawog creepypasta some guy made.**

**To sum it up, Some person watches a lost Tawog episode, and it's all depressing and sad, then Darwin and Anais are murdered in the woods, and Gumball hangs himself. Yeah.. Uh... That's the story.**

**Anyway, because ideas come randomly, I decided to write a follow-up to that.**

**What I mean is, this is a story that takes place after the ending to the creepypasta. Like, the aftermath of what happened.**

**VERY HUGE WARNING! This story contains suicide, and very dark material that isn't for the faint of hearted. So if you don't like that kind of thing, then this fanfic isn't for you.**

**The cover to this was drawn by me. Don't steal. Please don't. If you like the drawing, then thanks cause it took a while to make. :)**

**With all that said, enjoy this!**

**(beginning starts off uh.. interesting..)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Location: Elmore Jr. High

Time: 3:45 PM, end of school hours.

* * *

Today, was a very, very, horrible day for everyone.

Darwin and Anais were dead, found murdered in the woods in a terrifying way.

Gumball was dead too, discovered hanging from the ceiling of Miss Simian's classroom, a noose tied around his neck. The police had concluded that to be suicide.

But... Something was off at school..

Students had a weird feeling, like if someone was there, but wasn't.

It was quite eerie and concerning for them.

* * *

Carrie was getting ready to leave, a look of sorrow on her face.

Of course she knew what had happened, and the news was pretty depressing, considering that she actually had a crush on Darwin, who was obviously dead.

Right when she shut her locker, she felt a weird presence coming from down the hall.

_Wait what?..._

Carrie floated down the hall cautiously, as she felt the presence was getting closer.

Soon, she stopped, noticing a very depressing, yet terrifying sight.

Right in front of her was a ghostly version of Gumball, with a pale, dead look on his face, and whatever remained of a noose.

His eyes were also bloodshot, most likely from being strangled. Carrie noticed red marks on his neck as well.

"Carrie?"

Carrie looked over to see Penny looking at her with concern.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Not anything important." Carrie replied, as she floated away.

Heading down the hall, she could feel Gumball's presence lingering near her, as if it seemed like he was following her.

But once she turned around, he had disappeared.

* * *

It was now nighttime, the moon glowing brightly in the sky.

Carrie was still awake, as she teleported herself into the school building.

She was pretty confused and concerned by what she had seen earlier, so she wanted to investigate.

Turning the corner, Carrie looked around the halls for any sign of Gumball possibly lingering around.

Spotting him in the distance, she tried to get his attention.

However, he already went down the left corridor.

_Wait where's he going?_

Carrie followed Gumball down the hall, unaware of where he was headed to.

Upon looking ahead, she realized where they were.

The classroom was dark and gloomy, with the chalkboard still having the same date and lessons written on it, which read it was yesterday.

Unfortunately, there was still a brown rope hanging from the ceiling, the bottom being cut off.

It was honestly very depressing.

**(Okay, I'm just going to use normal dialogue for Gumball, since well, I felt like it. Read on.)**

"...Carrie?..."

Carrie was a little startled, but relieved, since it meant Gumball could see her.

She noticed he was looking right at her, with a look of sorrow, and confusion.

"..What are you doing here?..."

"I.. Just wanted some answers about what happened to you guys.." She replied, earning a look of confusion from him.

"..Wait what?.. But it's just me that.. Well.. You know..."

"You didn't know? Your siblings were.. Murdered.. They were found in the woods yesterday.." Carrie was trying not to be so blunt about it, so she said this sentence lightly.

**Um FYI this is based off the version that you can find on YouTube, that basically is like a fan version of the episode. It's not the voiceover videos where it says that there's blood on Gumball or whatever, I'm just using the fan episodes for this one. Okay read on.**

"..D-Darwin and Anais are... Dead?..."

Ghostly tears began streaming down Gumball's face, the news hitting him like a pile of bricks.

Carrie nodded with grief. Before she could react, the blue cat hugged her tight, crying pretty badly.

She then hugged back, feeling pretty bad for him.

The two continued to hug in silence.

After a while, Gumball finally let go, wiping off his tears. "..Great.. I'm gonna be stuck haunting the school for the rest of my life in misery..."

"Hey it's okay.. You're not alone here.." Carrie said, trying to comfort him.

"..Really?..." He looked at her with sorrow, tears still forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, how else can we be speaking right now? I can see ghosts, remember?"

"..Oh.. Right..."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll try and visit you often, okay?"

A small smile could be seen on Gumball's face. "..Yeah.. I'd like that..."

"I.. Could probably have others visit you too? Like your parents or girlfriend? You know, with the potion?"

"..That'd be nice.."

"Great."

Carrie gave a little smile, about to teleport away.

"I'll see you soon Gumball."

"..Bye.." He waved, as Carrie disappeared from sight.

His smile soon faded, as he tried to keep himself together.

It was okay. He was going to be okay.

Yes, he's dead.. But he's going to be okay.

Gumball breathed in and out slowly, calming down.

Soon, he went back out into the hallways, wandering around the empty school building.

Everything was going to be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was, the Grieving aftermath! I tried VERY hard to make this as emotional and kinda sad as I could. Believe me, I tried. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue this, cause to be honest, it's a dang good idea. I'm just not sure if I should yet.. So.. I'll let you guys decide.**

**With that said, thank you for reading this story, and have a good day. :)**


End file.
